ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsera Snow
Elsera Snow is a main character and a blood mage who protects the North Grove with her brother, Josera. She is the bastard daughter of Lord Gregor Forrester and was 'exiled' to the North Grove not only to protect it, but to 'hide the shame' of her bastardy. She is knowledgeable of blood magic and controls a large group of seemingly undead warriors. Character Elsera is a respectable yet sometimes manipulative woman who desires only for the best. Game of Thrones "The Ice Dragon" Background Elsera and Josera were the bastard children sired by Lord Gregor Forrester. Keeping them a secret from his household, Gregor sent them beyond the Wall to the North Grove to protect it. While Josera believed that their father sent them away out of shame, Elsera believed that it was in fact the contrary, that their father sent his bastards away to protect them and their gifts. "The Ice Dragon" As they approach the North Grove, Gared, Cotter, and Sylvi are attacked by Josera's snow bear, Shadow. They manage to fend it off long enough to reach the grove, where Elsera forces him to stop attacking the group. The three newcomers are held at knifepoint, until Gared reveals that he was sent by House Forrester. Josera disbelieves his claim, even after he presents proof, but Elsera urges her brother to trust the squire. The two give their names, and Gared then reveals that he came to the North Grove because of Gregor's last words him. Gregor's bastards are shocked to learn of their father's death, and while Josera is angered that Gared doesn't know their identity, Elsera managed to calm him. Before they have time to talk further, the group learns of wights approaching the grove and move to defend it. The siblings has Sylvi tied up, but Gared can convince them to free her. They then move to confront the threat. While going to fight the wights, Elsera reveals to Gared that she and Josera are the bastard children of Gregor. Josera believes Gregor banished them to hide his shame but Elsera doesn't share his bitterness toward their late father. Upon arriving at a clearing, Elsera performs magic, cutting her hand and throwing her blood into a fire, sending some of her strange warriors to take positions. The wights attacks but the group comes out victorious. After the fight Gared and Josera approached Elsera who was weak due to the toll of the magic. One of Elsera's soldiers then stops obeying her orders, and attacks her. Josera moves to kill it, but Elsera manages to get it under control. Josera tells Gared that she controls the soldiers through blood magic, and that her power over them is growing weaker. Now aware of Gregor's death and the peril House Forrester faces, Josera expresses a desire to abandon the North Grove and march south to help his family. Back in the Grove, Elsera invites Gared to join her because she has something to show him. Following the woman to a ceremony room, Gared discovered an agonizing Cotter laying there. Elsera told Gared that she had done everything she could but that it was to late to save him. Elsera then let Gared choose Cotter's fate, to give him the nightshade to end his suffering or to help her rip his beating heart during a ritual to harness the power of the Grove. If Gared chooses to euthanize Cotter, one of Elsera's soldier will attack her and she will be forced to kill her. After the burning of Cotter's body, Josera reiterated his desire to go south to help the Forresters. Gared was then given the choice to agree with Elsera and stay to defend the North Grove or to travel back to the Seven Kingdoms. Elsera will go along with whatever he decides."The Ice Dragon" Killed Victims * Various counts of Wights Relationships Gregor Forrester Gregor was Elsera's father and sent him to the North grove at a young age with her brother Josera to hide their bastardry from his family, causing a strain in their relationship. However, upon meeting Gared Tuttle, his father's squire Elsera learns of Gregor's death from him, and becomes saddened and remorseful by his father's undeserved passing, and states that he never told Gared who she and Josera really were. While heading to deal with a group of wights, Elsera reveals that she and Josera are his bastards and that Josera believed that Gregor sent him to the North Grove to hide his shame and from his family, unwittingly causing to believe that he didn't care about him. Above all, she seems to be more accepting of her father's decisions. Josera Snow Josera and Elsera, being siblings, have a stable relationship. Josera particularly worries about her when she uses blood magic, knowing full well that will suffer from its effects. Gared Tuttle Elsera seems to already trust Gared upon him meeting her and Josera, and was immediately the one who tries to calm Josera's rage and distrust. She then willingly explains her past to Gared and acknowledges that he means the best as well. Later, she tries to have him use Owyn Cotter for blood magic. Whether Gared euthanized him or actually butchers him, Elsera will understand Gared's decision and hold no hard feelings for him, but will get only mildly angered if Gared decides to poison Cotter. Later on, it is implied that she even harbors romantic feelings for Gared, which would explain her quick trust and patience with him in stark contrast with her brother's brutishness. Appearances References Category:Females Category:Bastards Category:Alive Category:House Forrester Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Wildlings